


Soulmates

by Ghost_Writer86



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer86/pseuds/Ghost_Writer86
Summary: Eva finally understand why Valentina loves Julina, after listening a conersation between her daughter and the designer.Based on the Dawson and Lily conversation on Dawson´s Creek





	Soulmates

Eva sighed as she saw her 8 year old run towards Juliana who smiled and hugged her tightly, over time Eva had kind of accepted the relationship, she still had her doubts about Juliana and how much she loved Valentina.

 

Maybe was the fact that Valentina showed her love in a way everyone could see while Juliana was more reserved but for Eva the younger woman seemed too cold, even when her sister would just laugh and say Juliana was perfect the way she was and that she showed her how much she loved her in her own way.

 

She had learned to tolerate the designer more so because it was obvious that the girl was Teresa´s favorite aunt, well actually Val and Juliana were in tie in that place.

 

This afternoon the dramatic run had to do with the fact that Juliana had been out of town for two weeks and even when she had face timed with her girls, as she called Valentina and Teresa, it was obvious the kid had missed her a lot.

 

She walked into the house to find Teresa lying in the couch of the tv room, with an exhausted looking Juliana, they glanced at each other and nodded, that was their way to acknowledge their existence.

 

Eva turned her attention to the tv, while Teresa lay her head in her aunt´s lap, this was almost an everyday situation for them, actually if it wasn´t because Valentina was asleep in her room, this would be any given Friday.

 

Out of nowhere Teresa sit back up, kind of startling a sleepy Juliana and her mother who turned to look at the little girl a bit concerned.

 

“Auntie Juls, I hear auntie Val say the other day that you were her soulmate, just like the lady on the tv said to her partner” Teresa said and Eva rolled her eyes; of course Valentina would be corny enough to say things like that.

 

To Eva´s surprise Juliana smiled and asked “She did?” Teresa nodded.

 

“Well, she is right, she is my soulmate” Juliana said with no doubt.

 

Eva raised an eyebrow surprised, she wasn´t expecting that, more so from the girl that even when she showed affection, never once had been corny like her sister at least not in public.

“But what does that mean?” asked Teresa with a tilt of her head before adding “What is a soulmate”.

 

Juliana moved so she was more comfortable before saying “Well, a soulmate is someone you are mean to meet sometimes can be a friend, sometimes can be a partner, for me, it was mean to be the woman who would change my life, the one that made me  a better person, the one I could open up with no fear or shame, she so happen to be my best friend as well as the love of my life”.

Eva couldn´t help it if she tried she could feel the tears forming in her eyes as she listened what she had been expecting for the last couple of years to hear Juliana said something that made her believe that she indeed loved Valentina, she knew the girl had told her when they had first started so many years ago but she hadn´t believe it.

“Your aunt was that person who trusted in me, who believed in me, before I could do it, the one who showed me what love means, for me that is what a soulmate is and I hope that if she said that is because she feels exactly the same way about me” the designer said, Teresa had an awe expression and Eva was fighting back the tears she now knew why Valentina loved this woman so much.

And just as she had conjured her with her mind Valentina walked in, with tears in her eyes too “that is exactly how I feel” she said before kissing Juliana and joining them in the couch.

Teresa looked at both women smiling at each other  as if they were the only two people in the world and said “I hope one day I meet my soulmate” and then she lay her head back on Juliana´s lap, making both of her aunts smile, before turning their attention back to the movie.

Eva looked at the couple and then at the small child as she thought “I hope you do my dear”, she then noticed Juliana looking at her and for the first time she smiled at her future sister in law, letting her know they were finally in the same page.


End file.
